


Social Outing

by terryreviews



Series: Vampire and Hunter [5]
Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: Outside of each other, Peter and Aro don't do much socializing.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent
Series: Vampire and Hunter [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539046
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Social Outing

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your continued reading and kind words. I hope you continue to enjoy.

“Is this your way of apologizing?”

Aro tilted his head to see Peter standing behind him. He didn't bother to hide his surprise. Peter was clean-shaven, showered, well-rested and well dressed.

“Good evening, Peter,” he recovered as he watched the other move from behind him to the opposite side of the table, “I see you found something decent to wear.”

Peter must have been in an amiable mood to not swear or admonish him for the open appreciation. He even smiled as he took a seat.

“I don't recall seeing this ensemble before,” Aro's tongue touched the back of her teeth as he drank in the sight. A silky black button-down with a silver chain peeking out from where it was unbuttoned, offering a peek of chest as well. The trousers were a rich black that, while form-fitting, were frustratingly vague.

“You mean when you went through my suitcase? How bored were you that you had to sniff my underwear?” Peter put an arm over the back of his chair, an undercurrent of humor in his words, the small smile toying with his lips.

“My you are being friendly tonight.”

Peter shrugged but offered no explanation.

The server came up to the table, “good evening gentlemen, what may I start you with?”

Peter spoke first, “whatever has the highest alcohol content. Bring the bottle.”

“Peter,” Aro went to say something but stopped himself at the narrowed eyes that met his own and sighed. Giving a nod to the server who promptly left to fulfill the order, Aro leaned back into his chair, resting his hands on his lap.

For a few moments, they remained silent, with Peter looking around the restaurant, “been a while since I've gone out.” the mortal said, being very interested in something off to the left, definitely not looking at his companion.

“For me as well. Aside from you, I have had very few social outings.”

“Here you are sir,” the server placed a glass on the table and went to open the bottle when Peter held out his hand to take it, cracked the seal himself, and poured the liquid into the glass until it nearly overflowed. With a thunk, he plopped the bottle onto the table.

“I thought you'd drink it straight from the bottle,” Aro commented, tone careful.

“Depending how this goes,” he took a long sip, “I still might.”

The server waited, pad and pen in hand until there was a pause, “would either of you gentlemen like to hear about our specials?”

Before Peter could speak, Aro said, “bring one of each special please,” remaining focused on Peter as he rested his hands on his lap and settled more firmly in his chair. Peter, for his part, retained eye contact, ignoring the surreal edge to his feelings at finding himself having dinner with Aro of all people.

“That's five different meals,” the server tried and failed to keep the disbelief out of his voice, “wouldn't you like to know what they are first?”

“I'm sure they will be delicious, whatever they are,” he then looked at the young man, releasing Peter from his gaze for the moment, “we are simply famished as it is.” Reaching into his breast pocket, Aro took out a wallet and handed the man a twenty, “thank you very much.”

The man's eyes widened and he muttered a quiet, excited, thank you, before scurrying off to place their order.

Once again alone, Peter drained the glass in a few large swallows before refilling.

“Are you intending to get intoxicated?”

There was something in the way Aro asked that made Peter's fingers close around the glass but not lift it to his mouth. It wasn't anger, not teasing, something else. Something...sadder.

“Told you, depends on how this goes.” Peter squirmed, cleared his throat and said, “so, why...this?” he gestured around the room with his glass in hand.

Aro considered his answer, mulling over the numerous truths he could give, and settled on one of the more easy ones. “I suppose, in a way, I am apologizing,” Peter went to speak and Aro held up his hand, “not for the stitches. Those were necessary,” his eyes flicked to the long, thin line of white tissue going up the other's forearm.

Peter brought the glass to his lips, “then why?” and pulled in a smaller sip this time. If Peter had class and taste, Aro might've thought he was savoring it. Most likely, he was just distracted.

“I'm afraid I have been overworking you. Perhaps to the point where you felt the need to self medicate when you'd been doing so well to reduce your consumption. I forget sometimes how fragile humans are. Even dashing young hunters such as yourself.”

Aro jumped when Peter began laughing.

“You think I got drunk because of you? Please. I was a train wreck before you ever showed up. That was a typical Saturday for me.”

“You had been making progress though,” again, that careful tone like Aro was attempting to be neutral and not offend, “at least in reducing the amount you drank.”

“Shit happens.”

“Peter,” Aro tried.

“Shut it. If you wanted me out here just so you could try to analyze me and get me to talk about my feelings, you can shove it up your ass. Not doing that with you. Already told you that. You, at best, are my employer. That is it. It is a business relationship we have. Got it?”

Aro didn't say anything, just let his red eyes pierce into the mortal's, lips pursed, and said, “very well. I won't force you to talk about that. We can find other topics.”

“Or we just don't talk.”

“Nonsense. How dreadfully boring that would be,” Aro's fingers toyed with the stem of an empty wine glass on the table. “I'm sure we could find common interests, or learn about one another.”

“Like what?”

“Do you read?”

“Sometimes. Mostly research. Why?”

“It happens to be a favored pass time of mine.” Aro waited, clearly hoping for Peter to ask questions and move the conversation forward. Peter hid his smirk behind his glass, remaining silent.

Aro sighed, “you are being purposefully difficult.”

Peter leaned back on the rear legs of his chair, rocking slightly back and forth, “I didn't have to come and talking was not on the invitation.” For effect, Peter seemed to pull the card Aro had sent to his room from seemingly out of nowhere. Despite his flaws, Peter was a competent magician.

With a small noise, Aro conceded the point, “I suppose we can make do with comfortable silence.”

“Believe me,” Peter laughed, “there is nothing comfortable about this.”

When the food arrived the places took up the majority of the table given that Aro had (of course) chosen a much smaller one intended for two people rather than one of the larger ones.

“Why the hell did you order so much?” Peter groused after their server and the other brought along to help carry the trays were given twenties by Aro and popped off.

“I did not know what you would like. I suspected at least one of these might appeal and what you don't eat can be brought back to your room given you have a refrigerator. I suspect you haven't been eating well.”

Rolling his eyes, Peter muttered, “none of your damn business,” before finding something he liked.

Around twenty minutes later, Peter had sampled nearly everything. All while ignoring Aro who sat in his chair, legs crossed, hands resting on his knees the entire time.

“You know, you don't want to appear as inhumane, maybe you should...I don't know...not stay completely still and stare at me like you've got a fetish for watching me eat.” Peter's gaze flicked up from the piece of steak he was cutting, pausing, and then adding, “maybe get some Maybelline and contacts while you're at it.”

“I find humans have this interesting habit of ignoring the obvious.”

Despite his best effort, Peter snorted at that. “Ain't that the truth.”

They lapsed into silence again as Peter finished a portion of the steak. “Christ, barely got through half of this.” he put his fork and knife down and fell back into his chair with a soft groan, belly fuller than it had been in a long time.

“Why do you neglect yourself so Peter? You've been given plenty of money and yet you choose to either not eat, or you consume copious amounts of junk.” Again, Aro used that soft, neutral tone. The kind an adult would use on a child, coaxing them to talk, knowing that if they did, it wouldn't stop.

Peter pinched at the top of his nose, digging his forefinger and thumb into his eyes, counted to four, and when he opened his eyes again, he managed a “thanks for dinner.” Bracing his forearm on the table, he made to stand up.

Aro reached out a hand, stopping just before he touched Peter's arm, halting the mortal's movements, “The night is still early.”

Peter caught a glimpse of Aro's wristwatch, seven thirty.

“It's been an hour and a half, more than enough time to spend together.”

“It could be more,” while matter of fact, there was a depth there that made Peter's heart skip.

“It won't be.” Rushing, Peter sped walked out of the restaurant, to the elevator and back to his room, all not once looking back at the vampire.

Once inside the room, he bolted the door and proceeded to pace the room and swear.

“Bastard, trying to get into my head is all. Play his fucking mind games. Not tonight demon.”

To take his mind off things, he went to the mini-fridge, only to remember it hadn't been restocked that morning. He'd put a do not disturb on the door.

“Fuck.”

He could always just call down to the head desk, have something sent up. Just then, his cellphone chimed and he tugged it out of his pants pocket.

_Don't worry dear, I will have the remaining food and alcohol sent up to your room before I leave. Thank you for the lovely date._

“Date! That wasn't a date you psycho!” Peter shouted at the phone in his hand before tossing it to the bed. Damned if he was going to dignify that with a response.

Sure enough, sometime later a knock came to the door and an employee of the hotel wheeled in a cart laden with several foam containers, two bottles of wine, two bottles of rum and two bottles of vodka.

“Thanks,” Peter snagged the containers (precariously balancing them on top of each other, heading to the kitchen, “drop the booze on the bed, I'll take care of it later.” 

Once left alone, Peter flopped onto the bed. He wasn't tired, but he had nothing to do. No hunts, no interest in tv, couldn't go outside just in case Aro was there. 

With a growl, he marched to the door, flung it open, and decided what he could do was go for a walk. No vampire was going to make him hide in his room like some teenager that just discovered the internet. If the prick was still downstairs, he could just ignore him. Spent a whole hour doing that.

He just needed something to do, clear his head. 

It is a credit to his many skills that he didn't jump when the elevator doors opened and he found Aro sitting in the lobby of the hotel.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and headed over “You haven't left?”

“I have nothing better to do.” Aro didn't look up from the magazine he was thumbing through.

Peter ran a hand through his hair, suppressing his frustration at his own stupidity for what he was about to do.

“Do you want to go for a walk?”

Aro froze, turning his head to look up at the other with bemusement, “a walk?”

“Yeah,” Peter shrugged, “just a walk.”

“I thought you didn't have time to spare?” Aro asked, still light and bewildered but a broad, toothy smile began to creep on his face as if he was just realizing what Peter had offered.

“Don't read anything into it,” Peter pointed a finger at him, “I just didn't have anything else going on right now. That's it.”

Aro gave a small, “hm,” practically beaming as he stood, straightened his pants and gestured for Peter to lead the way. 

Begrudging, as if it wasn't his idea, Peter exited the hotel, vampire in toe, as he decided to lead them to a park he'd seen when he first got to the city. Not too far from the hotel at least.

“Don't make me regret letting you tag along.” Peter glared at the ground, hands in pockets, as the pair walked side by side.

“I shall be discreet.” Aro's excitement oozed out of him and Peter couldn't help feel both....disgusted and flattered as they proceeded on what would end up as a fairly standard walk.

As standard, a walk could be between a vampire and a hunter that was. 


End file.
